


So You're His Kid

by Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek



Series: 25 Days of the Poly Squad [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Children, First Meeting, Fluff, Fun, Inaccurate, M/M, McDonald's, Multi, Other, Sheltered, kinda sorta abuse, sort of abuse, to old little kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek/pseuds/Overly_Obsessive_Band_Geek
Summary: Alternatively, Hercules watches John fall head over his heels to please his daughter.





	

"Leave it to John to get a flight within a day's notice." Alex said when he noticed the two packing. Hercules looked up at him and glared jokingly. He didn't have work over the weekend, so he had volunteered to go with him, because someone had to. Otherwise he would turn into a jabbering mess the second he saw his daughter, and he'd never manage to get home. 

"You're just sad you don't get to go." He teased instead, zipping up his backpack. They'd only be there overnight, so there was no point in bringing anything more than he needed to. 

"No, I've got an essay to write for class Thursday." The small man said, flopping on his stomach on the bed once his bag was moved. He snorted, heading out to his truck to wait for John, who was in the bathroom. When the man joined, placing his own bag at his feet, he turned to him before pulling out of the driveway. 

"Are you sure you're ready for this? If you're not, it can wait a few more days. I promise." He said, forcing him to look at him, although careful not to hurt him.

"I'm one hundred percent sure I'm ready for this. I've been waiting for this for so long, I've had years to get ready. Thank you for worrying though. I love you." He answered, leaning up to kiss him, letting it linger longer then normal, even just outside of the house. In response he kissed him again when he pulled back before speaking.

"I love you too." He said, finally allowing John to sit back in his own seat before he pulled out of the driveway, a goofy smile on his face. It was about an hour, hour and a half, depending on traffic, to the airport, since it wasn't the one they normally went to, so he reached over and turned on the radio, switching the channel when a song he didn't like was the first thing to come on. He might not be as picky as Laf when it came to what he listened to, but there were still some songs he didn't like. 

"Muffin?" John asked, getting out the bag he'd brought with them. Laf had made some for the party last night, and there were still plenty left over. so they'd stolen some for the road. He nodded, taking one when it was held out to him. 

Soon enough they were pulling into the airport parking lot, and got out, heading inside quickly to get out of the cold. John led the way through security, much more familiar with traveling like this then any of his partners. Once they were done and just waiting to board the plane, he reached out for Herc's hand, squeezing it as if though to ground himself. In response Herc removed his hand from his, opting to sling an arm over his shoulders instead. He was rewarded with a giggle, and so didn't move his arm, proud of his ability to call his boyfriend down. After about ten more minutes, there flight was called, and they joined the line to get on the plane, showing their boarding passes to the flight attendant when asked to. They had seats right next to each other, and sat down quickly. 

"Please turn off all cellphones and other electronic devices at this time." One of the attendants announced, and they quickly dug out their phones and did as asked. 

*********

Eventually the plane landed, and they waited to get off it. Once they did, the first thing to happen was that John led him to get a coffee at the in airport shop, before they started looking for his daughter and her social worker. Eventually they spotted the sign with his last name on it, and Hercules let him squeeze his hand as they made their way over to it. 

"Hi." He said awkwardly once they were within speaking distance. 

"Are you Mr. Laurens, then?" The social worker asked, to which he responded positively, taking the chance to introduce Herc as a friend there for moral support. They never could tell whether or not people would care about two men being together, let alone the truth of the four of them, even if only three were actually men. 

"Come with me then, and we'll head to the hotel Frances has been staying at. You can talk to her there." The woman said, instead of introducing them, even though they were all right there. John looked down at her, immediately spotting his own dark brown eyes in her face, as well as several freckles splattered all over it, just like him. 

"Would you like that, or would you like me to introduce myself right now?" He asked the almost five year old, crouching to be at the same level as her, or even a little lower.

"You're my father, I already know who you are." She answered, voice to scared for him to believe she had come up with those words on her own. But for... fear, maybe, he didn't say anything on it. He didn't want to give his daughter the wrong first impression, after all. Next to him Hercules was seemingly growing impatient as the social worker sneered at them both, but thankfully the other man was to kind to say anything. As they moved on, they let her stay in front of them, leading the little girl by the hand. 

"I don't like this." He whispered into his boyfriends ear.

"You aren't always going to like everything. We can change this once we get to the hotel." Herc answered, unwilling to discuss it further in the airport. Sighing, John nodded, twining their fingers together as they walked down the street. It would seem the hotel wasn't as far from the airport as they had expected it to be. When they arrived there, the social worker led them to the room, and then disappeared back down the hallway, apparently leaving them to speak to Frances on their own. The little girl, dressed in clothes far to fancy for anyone her age, sat down carefully at the table, starting to swing her feet but then stopping quickly, staring at them nervously. 

"So... yeah, I'm your father. You don't have to call me dad or something like that if you don't want to, though. You can just call me John if you'd prefer. What do you like to be called?" He asked, sitting on the floor, because there was only one chair at the table. Sliding down the wall, Herc sat down next to him, and he laid his head on his shoulder. 

"Um... Grandfather always just called me Frances, and I wasn't allowed to have friends, so I don't have any nicknames." She answered, speech far to practiced for a child. John winced as she spoke, hating that she had been raised the same way he was. He had sworn long ago that it would never happen, yet here she was, destroyed by the man who should have loved her when she was taken away from him. 

"Don't worry, that will change soon. You will have plenty of friends once you start school there. How about we just stick with Frances for now, and then see if some sort of nickname comes about later?" He proposed, voice gentle and soft. 

"Okay, dad. Wait... I can call you that, right?" She asked, eyes darting away, so much more nervous then she should have been.

"Of course... would it be acceptable for me to hug you?" The tiny girl, to small for her age, nodded, standing awkwardly and brushing down her skirt. John came to his knees, leaning forward to wrap her in his arms. Slowly Frances's skinny little arms returned the favor, hugging him back. Neither left the hug for several minutes, and he only released her once she started to pull away. 

"I know I'm kind of an intruder here, but how about we all go out and get something to eat instead of staying in the hotel room? It doesn't seem very nice, to be frank." Hercules interrupted, and the little girl and her father turned to stare awkwardly at him, wide hazel eyes watching him. John chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

"Food sounds good, what should we get?" He asked, allowing Herc to help him up after the other man got to his feet. 

"We had to much nice stuff this week, I say it's time to go back to fast food." He replied, turning to dig his wallet out of his bag. As he did so, he missed Frances's startled look at the mention of fast food, but John didn't. The father frowned, knowing she had been just as sheltered as he had been. 

"McDonald's? I want a apple pie." He offered.

"It would be an apple pie, not a apple pie. But McDonald's is fine with me, I haven't gotten paid yet this week, even though it's supposed to come through today." Slipping his wallet into his pocket, he held the door open for the others, locking it with the key the social worker had given them right before she walked away. John asked and received permission to hold his daughter's hand, and she walked between the two men, shying away from Herc every few seconds, which made him feel concerned. Obviously, he wasn't going to hurt her, but also obviously, she didn't know that. Frowning, he let it go so they could get something to eat and his boyfriend could get a chance to know his daughter. 

Soon enough, they found their way to the McDonald's down the street, and entered the building one by one. The two adults ordered burgers, and Frances received a chicken nugget Kid's Meal. Instead of entering the crowded play area, the three sat down at a booth, John and his daughter on one side, Herc on the other. When his boyfriend couldn't get his ketchup packet open he chuckled and snatched it from him, opening it with ease. 

"Weakling." He teased, handing it back. 

"You're strong." The previously quiet girl announced, before clapping her hand over her mouth in shock, as if though expecting a punishment for speaking. Herc only laughed, shaking his head a little, before answering. 

"I guess I am. It's probably just because I actually work out regularly that I'm stronger then your father, though." Next to her, he saw John beam at being called a father. The other man was ecstatic to finally be spending time with his daughter, and he could already tell she was going to be spoiled crazy when they got back. Hopefully Laf and Alex would be able to keep it within reason though, seeing as pretty soon she would have practically a dozen aunts and uncles to spoil her like she deserved. But he turned away from that thought, and back to the scene in front of him of the Frances trying a McDonald's fry for what was probably the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Two in one day, I'm catching up to the actual date! (Finally!) Any suggestions?


End file.
